tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Winchester
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Supernatural | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = | known relatives = Sam Winchester | status = | born = January 24th, 1979 | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Jensen Ackles }} Dean Winchester is one of two-main characters featured in the CW Network television series Supernatural. Played by actor Jensen Ackles, he has appeared in every episode of the series to date. The character has also been featured in several spin-off comic book titles published by WildStorm Productions. Dean Winchester is the oldest son of John and Mary Winchester and the brother of Sam Winchester. Having been raised by his father to combat the evil monsters that exist in the shadows of the world, Dean carries on the family tradition of hunting down and destroying evil wherever he finds it. Joining him in his crusade is his brother Sam, who was reluctantly dragged into the lifestyle following the death of his girlfriend. Dean is very protective of Sam and nurses a solemn guilt for pulling Sam away from what could have been an idyllic, normal life. At the end of Season 9, Dean is fatally stabbed by Metatron and resurrected as a demon Knight of Hell due to the Mark of Cain on his arm. However, Dean manages to be cured of this by Sam in the Season 10 episode "Soul Survivor". Biography Season Four On October 30th 2008, Dean and Sam investigated the mysterious death of a man named Luke Wallace, who had choked to death on razor blades allegedly concealed within Halloween candy. After finding a hex bag at the Wallace residence, they deduced that a witch was at work. Dean decided to stake out the Wallace residence the following day, during which time he ate copious amounts of candy. They found that the witch was a blonde-haired high school student named Tracy Davis who sought to conjure up the essence of Samhain, which would also break one of the sixty-six Seals of Lilith. Dean met with Castiel and another angel named Uriel, who were instructed to destroy the entire town of 1,214 people to prevent the seal from being broken. Dean convinced them to hold off until Sam and he had a chance to find and destroy the witch. The plan failed and Tracy succeeded in resurrecting Samhain. Samhain went to a cemetery where he reanimated the corpses and summoned ghosts to slaughter teenagers who were having a Halloween party. Dean dispatched a ghost and vanquished several zombies while Sam dealt with Samhain. After everything was said and done, he had a private chat with Castiel, who revealed that his orders were to follow Dean's instructions during this affair, to see if he was battle ready for the coming Apocalypse. Dean told him that in the face of seeing an entire town wiped off the face of the map, he would make the exact same decision all over again. Castiel told him that he secretly prayed that this would be his decision. (4x07: "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester") Season Six Dean Winchester found himself in the unique position to replace Death for a day. The Grim Reaper hisself wanted to give Dean a taste of what it is to walk a mile in his shoes. Dean didn't care for it very much. Supernatural: Appointment in Samarra Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Eric Kripke and David Nutter. * Dean is named after his maternal grandmother, Deanna Campbell, while Sam is named after their grandfather, Samuel Campbell. * Has a severe phobia of flying, which is why Sam and he always drive to their destinations rather than fly. Supernatural: Phantom Traveler * In addition to playing the role of Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles also played the part of Jake Gray in Devour. In 2009, he had the lead role of Tom Hanniger in the remake of My Bloody Valentine. * Both of the Winchester brothers have mystic sigils tattooed on the left side of their chest. * Dean's user name on the Crushbook online dating app is Impala67, which is the model and year of his car. Supernatural: Girls, Girls, Girls * Dean became a Grim Reaper for a day in "Appointment in Samarra". Aliases Incomplete See also External links References ---- Category:Jensen Ackles/Characters Category:1979/Character births